


Future Imperfect

by subcircus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bar far away and far in the future, John and Jack meet once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

In a bar on the Boshaine peninsula, Captain John Hart stood and faced the door. He'd received a message a few minutes earlier, so he knew exactly who was walking through it. Captain Jack Harkness strolled through, and the two faced each other as they had in that Cardiff pub.

"I figured I'd find you here," Jack said with a smile.

"What do you want Harkness? If that's the alias you're still using."

"It is. John."

"Cute. What do you want? Come to punish me for hurting your little friends?" John asked, almost hopeful.

"Torchwood and Earth are long gone, I got here the long way round. The human race has moved out to the stars, and I thought I might take you up on that offer of yours." Jack replied with a kilowatt smile for good measure.

"Who says that offer's still good?" John replied coyly, though the glint in his eye said otherwise.

"Oh please, as far as you're concerned it was only made yesterday."

"And for you?"

"Couple of thousand years. Would you be happy with an older man?" Jack asked, stepping forward so that he was in touching distance from John.

"If he looked as good as you. Mind you, few grey hairs, couple of wrinkles…" John replied with a wry smile.

"Cute."

"You're not much better at the seduction routine than me," John observed.

"How about this then," Jack said in a low voice, leaning in to whisper in John's ear, "You're addicted to murder. I can't die."

"Kinky. I like it."


End file.
